Electric cable assemblies can be used for high voltage connections, such as those connections found in high voltage batteries of hybrid vehicles. Sometimes the electric cable assemblies can itself emit, or be subjected to, electromagnetic radiation which may respectively create electromagnetic interference (EMI) with other electronic devices (e.g., vehicle radio) or with the electric cable assembly. This usually causes an undesirable disturbance. To prevent or limit the EMI, electric cable assemblies are commonly shielded and grounded.